The present invention relates to a kind of garbage can assembly for collecting garbage.
Conventional garbage cans are generally comprised of a can for containing refuse and having a wider opening on the top. Because of the design of a wider top and narrower bottom, conventional garbage cans easily fall down when they are hit by a pet or other object, causing the garbage to be scattered about. The present invention can efficiently eliminate this problem.